Taken
by FangedBeauty
Summary: Alice as a vision involving Rosalie, someone from her past comes back throwing the Cullens into turmoil. rated M for later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Chapter One

Summary.

Alice as a vision which sets off a series of events for the Cullen's and throws the family into turmoil.

Alice Point Of View.

The peace and quiet in the house was quickly shattered by the sound of Rosalie's banshee scream, I cringed and rolled my eyes muttering 'drama queen' under my breath as a blur of blonde hair rushed passed me, stopping suddenly Rose turned glaring at me

'I heard that Pixie!.. Where is Emmett!'

she demanded, i chuckled knowing why she was so upset, a few hours ago I had a vision of Emmett accidently smashing Rosalie's mirror and deciding to hide the evidence in the garbage, then hightailing it out the house with Jazz on an emergency hunt. I looked up at Rose who was

glaring at me with a raised eye brow

'well?.. Where is he?'

I chuckled

'he's hunting with Jazz.. Its in the garbage'

her eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I saw her eye twitch, i knew that if Rose was human, she would be bright red, veins bulging from her forehead and I'm sure she would be hyperventilating.

'oh that man infuriates me! I'm going to rip him apart!'

I rolled my eyes are her

'oh come now Rose.. Its only a mirror! There are a dozen more laying around the house for you to get trapped in!'

her eyes narrowed at me as her body tensed and started shaking

'it wasn't just a mirror Alice! It was my Grandmothers mirror!.. Its was the only thing I had of hers, Emmett knew how important it is to me!'

my eyes widened.. Yes Emmett was gonna get it! Rose was out for his blood! I stood walking towards her, but I stopped suddenly as my vision blurred and turned black, a hazy vision played out in front of me

_Rosalie was standing wide eyed staring at what seemed to be a black blurry figure.. I couldn't make it out but she looked terrified, backing away from the figure_

_'no! How can this be!'_

_she shrieked before falling to the ground gripping her head and screaming in pain_

darkness filled my vision then I was back to the present staring at Rosalie in shock

'Rosalie! Whoa... You! Your in troub...'

I couldn't continue my sentence, pain filled my head as I felt my body falling, arms caught me

'Alice! What's happening? Are you ok?'

I looked up seeing Rosalie's face fading to black as the darkness took me.

'Alice! Alice! Can you hear me?'

I could hear a voice echoing in the darkness, the pain was gone and it felt like I was falling.. Falling back into my body, I shot up from the couch looking around dazed and confused, arms grabbed me spinning me around, Carlisle shock me to grab my attention

Alice! What happened? Are you ok? Where's Rosalie?'

I gasped remembering the vision i had and looked around frantically for her

'she isn't here Alice, Rosalie phoned me saying you collapsed after a vision, i rushed home to find only you here laid on the couch, the front door was wide open'

Panic filled me, Rosalie was gone! Taken if my vision was anything to go by, i turned to Carlisle,

'I had a vision of Rose.. A black blurry figure was in the house, Carlisle she looked terrified! I couldn't make the figure out! When I came out the vision I collapsed before I could warn her!'

Carlisle stared at me with wide eyes, his expression quickly changed to worry

'where are jazz and Emmett?'

'Hunting.. Oh god.. Emmett.. When he finds out he..'

'we will find her Alice! I will phone Edward and Bella'

'Jasper and Emmett are on their way home.. They will be here in a few moments.. Esme as...'

I stopped talking hearing a car pull up, i knew it was Esme with Renesmee returning from shopping, I quickly ran out the house to meet them

'oh Esme! Please come quickly!.. Its Rosalie!'

Esme and Rene rushed quickly over to me, looking shocked and worried

'Rosalie? What's happened? Is she ok?'

Esme asked while we made our way quickly to the house

'she's been taken! By what I'm not sure!'

they gasped, our attention was distracted by a loud crash and roar coming from the house.. Emmett! We rushed into the house seeing Jasper and Carlisle holding Emmett by the arms, the couch was over turned and in two pieces against the wall, i rushed over to him as i felt waves

of calm fell the room, I glanced at Jasper who nodded but his face was filled with pain and angst.

'Emmett, we will find her.. I will look for her!'

'Alice.. Is that wise? The last time you had a vision of Rose you collapsed'

Carlisle asked worriedly

'I need to try Carlisle!

I closed my eyes and searched for Rosalie, a mirage of images filtered into my mind.. One of Rosalie curled up on the floor gripping her head screaming. Another of a dark figure turning and looking straight at me..? What the hell! I was rushed back into the present stumbling as

pain filled my head for a few seconds, Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me.

'I'm ok.. It looked at me! It saw me having a vision.. It seemed as though it pushed me away.. Rosalie was...'

i stopped talking and looked at Emmett

'Rosalie was what Alice!'

he spoke through clenched teeth, I sighed and looked around the room at my family

'she was in pain.. I'm sorry Emmett'

he roared and rushed over to the broken couch and picked it up hurling it through the window, arms grabbed Emmett and forced him to the ground, waves of calm filled the room and Emmett cried out

'stop Jasper! My wife as been taken! By god knows who or what! She is in pain.. I don't want to be calmed!'

Jasper sighed and the calming effect wore off, Edward and Bella quickly rushed into room, Edward winced looking from Emmett to me and his eyes widened as he growled

'what's happened?'

Bella asked, Renesmee charged to her parents hugging her mother then touched Edward and Bella's face showing them what had happened since she arrived, Bella gasped

'why would someone take Rosalie? Alice have you had anymore visions?'

i shook my head as Edward walked over to Emmett

'we will get her back Emm! We won't rest until she is safe'

Emmett lashed out trying to free himself

'Emmett! Enough!'

Esme shouted out, pain filled her voice, everyone froze and turned staring at our mother

'Emmett.. Lashing out and destroying our house will not help matters.. You need a clear head.. We all do if we are to find her'

we all stopped including Emmett who simply nodded his head and slowly stood up walking towards Esme and hugging her

'I'm sorry Mom.. Just the thought of my Rosie in pain... Alice.. Alice? Are you ok?..'

everyone turned looking at me the room began to spin as panic filled me, Jasper rushed over and caught me, holding me in his arms, I feel into darkness again. I was floating it was dark and silent, then suddenly i could hear Rosalie's Voice

'Alice! I pray to God that you get this vision.. Alice.. Its Royce.. I don't know how he's alive but he is.. Tell Emmett I love him'

her voice then faded and my eyes shot open as i gasped

'Alice.. Can you hear me!'

i nodded not trusting my voice yet

'did you think that was really a vision from Rose? I mean she's smart enough to try and send you a message through a vision'

Edward stated

'but it can't be him'

Edward looked at Emmett

'she said she loves you'

Emmett feel to his knees then glared up at Edward

'who did she say took her Edward'

I sighed and sat up

'Royce.. She said it was Royce but she didn't know how he was still alive.'

everyone gasped even Emmett

'that bastard is dead! It can't be him!... If it is and he lays on finger on Rose.. I will rip his head off!'

silence feel on the room as everyone feel into deep thought, if Royce was alive, how? Did rosalie bite him? Was he not dead before she burnt down the house he was in? How could he make her and myself feel that amount of pain? How could he block my visions? I sighed and meet Edwards eyes and he sighed too, these questions would need answering before we could even decide where to start looking for Rosalie and we all knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Taken

Chapter Two

Rosalie Point Of View.

'Rosalie! Whoa... You!.. Your in trou...'

I gasped staring at Alice as I watching her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body go limp as she collapsed in front of me, I dashed forward and caught her

'Alice.. What happened?.. Are you ok?'

I screamed at her but she was gone, I quickly rushed over to the couch lying Alice down, panic filled me as I quickly called Carlisle

'Hello Dr Cullen speaking, how may I help you?'

'Carlisle, its Rose.. Your needed at the house, its Alice! She collapsed after a vision! I can't wake her! Carlisle I'm worried!'

'I'm on my way Rose!'

the phone went dead, I sighed pacing back and forth. Watching Alice then glancing at the clock, 'come on Carlisle!' i muttered under my breath, my attention was drawn to the front door as i heard it opening , i sighed a breath of relief and dashed to the entrance hall, i was meet with a pair of eyes that stopped me suddenly in my tracks, my world felt like it was crashing around me, my body started to tremble

'no! How can this be!'

i cried out, my ex fianc stared back at me... My vampire ex fianc .. How could this be! I killed him!

'hello Rosie Posie! Did you miss me!'

He glared at me with red eyes, a small smirk played on his lips as he took small slow steps towards me, I began to back up, trying to enlarge the gap between us, I stopped as my legs became heavy, my knees began to tremble, my vision blurred as a hot shot of pain filled my head, the only sound I could hear as I fell to my knees gripping my head were my own screams.

I was surrounded by darkness, my body felt light as if I was floating, images flashed through my head, the faces of my family.. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Renesmee playing card games around the table, Alice and Jasper cuddled up on the couch watching them, they all paused and turned towards me with puzzled looked on their faces

'who are you?'

Carlisle asked as he stood from the table, Edward and Jasper flashed quickly moving into a protective stance infront of my family

'what? Its me.. Rosalie!'

i felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned slowly seeing Emmett beaming at me, flashing his dimples, then his face turned serious

'babe? What are you doing here?

I was puzzled I looked back at my family who were looking at me anxiously, their bodies tense and in a fighting stance, i turned back to Emmett

'what? I don't understand? Emmett? What's going on?'

He stepped closer wrapping his huge arms around me and whispering in my ear

'its ok Rosie Posie! Your back in my arms were you belong'

my eyes flashed open wide.. Only one person ever called me Rosie Posie, Emmett's grip on me tightened as he let out a deep menacing chuckle, I tried to pull away from him but his grip only got tighter

'now now Rosie Posie, we will have none of that!'

the room span around me as my family faded away, the room changed into what looked like a hotel room, a seedy dirty room with a yellow stained ceiling, old off coloured cream wallpaper, a double bed in the corner covered with old dirty stained sheets, I turned my attention back to the man holding me, i whispered low, fear was clear in my voice

'Emmett? Where are we?'

Emmett's body tensed and a low chuckle rumbled his body before his grip on my arms forced me back into the wall, as my body collided with the wall, the plaster cracked caking my falling body with debris, i looked up quickly only to see a hand striking my cheek then grabbing my throat and lifting me up slamming my back into the wall again, i looked down meeting Royce's red eyes, anger and hate clearly written all over his face

'now Rosie Posie! You are mine! Not his! I lose you once and i will never let you go again.. You are mine do you hear me!'

I tried to struggle against his grip on my throat, he brought his face close to mine and forced his lips roughly against mine, I punched, slapped and kicked him trying to escape him, as he roughly parted my lips with his tongue, i did the only thing i could do.. I bit down, biting his tongue, he growled pulling away then grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall on the opposite side of the room, my body slid down the wall and crashed onto the bed, which buckled under my weight, before i could recover he was on top of me, straddling my hips and holding my arms above my head, he glared down at me as a slow evil smirk filled his face which made me shiver taking me back to the cold Rochester streets of 1933, i began to thrash my body against him, fighting to escape

'Rosie Posie.. There is no escaping me I'm much stronger than you! In one way or another i will have you, be it willingly or not, you are mine!'

'never! I will be never be yours! I am Emmetts! My family will find me and they will rip you apart!'

he chuckled then attracked me biting my neck, i screamed as his venom poured into the wound and it quickly spread like fire throughout my entire body worst than my transformation, i couldn't think as the internal flames engulfed me and i was once again falling into darkness.

I came to laying on the broken bed, my entire body ached from head to toe, I stood up feeling the room spin around me, i felt weak and dizzy, i searched for Royce, he wasn't in the room, i was too weak to run so i did the only thing i could think of, i walked slowly towards the mirror and looked at my reflection and i sighed, i looked terrible, the bite mark on my neck had scared, i looked into the mirror and made my decision, i decided to send Alice a message, by deciding something new that i have never done before i was hoping she would get it,

'Alice! I pray to God that you get this vision.. Alice.. Its Royce.. I don't know how he's alive but he is.. Tell Emmett I love him'

my body trembled and i fell to my knees, what had Royce done to me? I have never felt this weak in my Vampire life, i laid on the dirty ground and closed my eyes wishing the pain away. I heard a creak as door opened to the room, a familiar scent filled my nostels.. Blood.. Human blood! I was hungry but I held my breath. I looked around the room and saw Royce carrying a human girl in his arms

'Rosie Posie, i have brought you a snack my love'

he kneeled down beside me and laid the sleeping girl down next to me,

'I don't drink human blood! Get her away from me!'

i spoke through gritted teeth holding my breath while trying to move away,

'what have you done to me! Why am i so weak?'

I meet his eyes and kept his gaze for the first time, his eyes grew darker but not black they seemed to swirl, i felt compelled to stare longer, i could feel him getting closer to me, the young girl was laid between us, i could feel her warmth radiating from her body, the smell of her blood filled my senses, it was intoxicating, i wanted nothing more than to taste her blood, feel its warmth fill my body, a cold breath on my neck sent chills down my spine as Royce kissed my neck just above the scar he gave me last night, I flinched and backed away quickly making my head spin from dizziness

'drink the human Rosie, you will feel better'

I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly, holding my breath

'no!'

he grabbed the back of my head and forced me to look at him, i began falling into his eyes again, all thought left me as my hunger Had intensified, the smell of blood was so strong, i glanced down at the young girl and her neck was bleeding, i gasped, my head lowered to her wound without my realising what i was doing i lapped up her blood, i clamped my lips around her wound and drank her, i moaned as her sweet tasting blood filled my mouth, Royce's voice filled my head in a whisper that sent chills down my spine

'your mine Rosie'

i felt his hands on my arms as he moved positioning himself behind me and pressing his body against my back, his lips kissed the back of my neck that made me shudder, i should have felt repulsed but i didn't, and that fact didn't even bother me, i continued to drink the life out of the girl in my arms as Royce's lips kissed along my neck to below my ear, his hands slivered down my arms then gripped my waist pulling me closer to his back, his hard member prodding into my lower back which filled me with excitement and lust, i took my last sip of the girl and tossed her aside quickly turning and pressing the front of my body into Royce's, i attacked his mouthed and his tongue parted my lips snaking it around my mouth, he shivered tasting the blood that was still on my tongue. I closed my eyes only to see Emmett's face smiling widely, his dimples slowly faded as his smile turned into a sad frown as he began fading away into the darkness, i gasped and stopped pulling away from Royce my eyes still closed as i fought to see Emmett's face again, it brought me back as a sob escaped my mouth at what i had just did.. I kill a human.. I drank her blood.. I was kissing my ex fianc who was the reason i was this monster, anger and hate filled every limb as i felt my strenght return, i opened my eyes and growled at Royce,

'what are you? How did you control me like that?'

i pushed him away and leaped up to my feet standing with my legs apart in a fighting stance bearing my teeth and hissing to the monster before me as he slowly stood

'i didn't do anything to you that you didn't really want to do Rosie Posie, i know the real you. All these years of restraint for these weak humans, your hate for them is as clear as day, i may have ended your life Rosie.. I'm sorry for that, but i wasn't the monster who turned you.'

i stook my head as his words filled my head, he was in my head and i couldn't get him out

'get out of my head!'

i screamed at him, he frowned and walked slowly towards to me 'come to me Rosie'

he demanded and my body started to move on its own accord, he was controlling me like a puppet, i closed my eyes shut tight trying to will myself out of his spell but his voice filled my head

'we belong together Rosie.. You are mine!'

i felt his hands slide around my waist and i swallowed the venom that had pooled in the back of my throat then felt his lips press against mine and my body melted into his as my arms wrapped around his shoulders, he moved moving me back, i hit the wall and he pressed his body against mine, excitement and lust rushed through my body as his hands explored my body, i wanted him, i wanted him to touch me, i wanted to be his, the world seemed to fade away as the only thing that had importance to me was Royce and the fact his hands were lowering down my body, I moaned into his mouth as our kiss deepened

'we belong together Rosie, i have waited nearly 100 years for you, I'm not letting you go again'

my eyes opened slowly to meet his and his face was soft and full of love, i felt my body react to him as i ran my fingers slowly through his hair

'I don't want you to let me go again, I'm yours Royce.'

he grabbed my left hand and removed my wedding band and placed my rings into his pocket and pulled out another ring, the diamond was huge and was set in white gold, he placed it on my finger and whispered in my ear

'forever mine Rosie'

i nodded in response

'Forever Royce.'


End file.
